<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Qué tal si...? by ZcGraySon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428125">¿Qué tal si...?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZcGraySon/pseuds/ZcGraySon'>ZcGraySon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fragmentos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Esto está en español¿?, Implied Agent North/Agent Washington, M/M, Si lo quieres ver asi es Northington, Theta centric, Theta necesita amor, Theta needs a hug, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZcGraySon/pseuds/ZcGraySon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>North no tenía que morir. North, tal vez, tenía un poquito de esperanza.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent North Dakota &amp; AI Program Theta (Red vs. Blue), Agent North Dakota &amp; Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fragmentos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¿Qué tal si...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Entonces, esto nació un escrito pequeñito, y será corto. Tal vez sea parte de una serie¿?</p><p>Probablemente lo traduzca después, quién sabe(?)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Theta ya sabe que no tiene un corazón. Es un montón de datos y redes ... Bueno, ni siquiera es uno completo. Pero eso no hace que duela menos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le duele, le duele estar consciente de cómo el cuerpo del Norte esta apagándose. Norte lo hizo sentir seguro, sabía que estaría dentro de la cabeza del hombre, nada malo podría pasar. Y por eso era tan cuidadoso como él, por eso Theta se esforzó manteniéndolo a salvo hasta ... Hasta que Theta no lo hizo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y era su culpa, era su culpa por haber confiado en Sur, era su culpa por haber confiado en más en sus propias habilidades. Era su culpa por no ... Por no ser más que un fragmento. Pero tuvo un pequeño resquicio de esperanza. El agente Washington era bueno con el norte. El agente Washington siempre había sido bueno con Theta. El agente ... Amaba al norte. Así que tuvo ... Tuvo un poco de fe. Un poco de confianza.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Washington le habla, no es como antes. Ahora el agente suena distinto, ya no es alegre. Sigue siendo bueno con él, no le gruñe ni lo molesta como lo hace South, pero ahora hay algo diferente. A Theta no le gusta, porque cree saber la razón, y teme que de nuevo, de alguna manera haya lastimado a alguien que quiere a North. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero el agente está ayudándolos, y está demasiado curioso. Si no se equivoca, la base no ha sido alertada. La agente South también parece pensar lo mismo, porque lo confronta. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>North ya no se está muriendo, pero necesita atención médica, ella dice. Theta, fuera de la cabeza de North y de la de los otros, no quiere escucharla. Todavía está enojado con ella, porque para empezar es por ella que North está así. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>South no se merece a North, piensa enojado, mientras escucha a los agentes discutir. Eso… Eso le trae malos recuerdos, porque usualmente así era como empezaban a ir mal las cosas. Pero Theta quiere confiar, quiere confiar de verdad en el agente Washington aún si ya se ha equivocado una vez al confiar en South. Necesita poder creer que a Washington le importa North lo suficiente. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>North se despierta por primera vez desde que le dispararon, y Theta se alegra de no estar en su cabeza, porque no puede evitar pensar en que se ve mal. Se ve terrible. Y es su culpa, porque él dejó que eso le pasara a North. Es su culpa porque no fue lo suficientemente bueno. Pero ahora, tal vez puede ser diferente. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Estás a salvo, </span>
  </em>
  <span>dice Theta cuando se da cuenta de que el hombre lo mira, tratando de decidir si es un sueño o no, supone. El mayor le da una sonrisa débil, y puede ver en sus ojos una sensación que reconoce. Lo odia. Odia que North pueda preocuparse por ella todavía. Ellos estarían mejor sin ella. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theta parpadea una vez antes de moverse a la comunicación de Washington porque él no está llamando a South. Le tiene miedo. Tiene miedo de que ella finalmente lo tome como si fuese solo una cosa que puede quitarle a North. Washington no lo quiere cerca, pero al menos eso es garantía de que permanecerá con North mientras tanto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No es la primera vez que ha visto sin casco al agente Washington desde que se encontraron, pero aún sigue pensando que así no es como debería lucir. Se suponía que era el más joven de todos los agentes y la persona que está frente a él es… Espera que North no se preocupe por eso. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Agente Washington, North está despierto, </span>
  </em>
  <span>advierte porque cree que es más seguro que sea el hombre pecoso el primero que vea a su compañero. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>South está afuera de ese edificio abandonado, “haciendo guardia”. Ni Washington ni Theta lo creen, ni confían en ella. Pero dado que el agente Washington no ha hablado mucho con ellos desde que los encontró, y lo único que intercambió con ella fueron gritos, Theta cree que es lo mejor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entonces Washington se levanta, y entra a la habitación improvisada de North. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theta chisporrotea de felicidad al ver la expresión de confusión y alivio de North, porque North merece eso. Entonces, decide esconderse en su unidad para darles un poco de privacidad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theta quiere confiar en Washington. Theta de verdad quiere. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Espero que les haya gustado! </p><p>Si llegaste hasta aquí, déjame darte las gracias &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>